zapperfandomcom-20200214-history
Bioelectronics (CFAD ch.15)
This article is taken from The Cure for All Diseases, with the permission of the author. Bioelectronics The most important electronic device to make or buy is a zapper—a compact pulse generator operating from a common 9 volt battery whose output is about 30 KHz. It kills all parasites, bacteria, viruses, molds, and fungi even though their individual resonant frequencies are either higher or lower (50 KHz to 900 KHz). Building a zapper is described in an earlier article. The next most useful device to have is a Syncrometer™ . It lets you diagnose yourself and monitor your progress until you are cured. It consists of an audio oscillator circuit with your body as part of the circuit. Utilizing samples of parasites or pollutants, it lets you test for them in any product or body tissue. I include a design that you can make yourself. A third very useful device is a frequency generator. You can use it to electrocute individual organisms, or together with the Syncrometer to find an organism's particular frequency. You need one that operates in the parasite, bacteria and virus ranges, from 50 KHz to 900 KHz. It must also be able to select a particular frequency, like 434 KHz, quickly and accurately. Frequency generators are available for as little as $300.00, but it is worth paying a little more to get a digital display of the frequency. Making A Syncrometer This is an audio oscillato''r circuit in which you include yourself by means of a handhold. You listen to the current in your circuit with a loudspeaker. Other oscillator circuits will work, too. A lot of fascinating opportunities present themselves with this concept. I have previously published three ways to build the Syncrometer circuit [Footnote: In ''The Cure for all Cancers and The Cure for HIV/AIDS]. Here is the circuit diagram: If you are not an electronics enthusiast, you can still assemble a Syncrometer using a hobby kit. No soldering is required. Here is what you need: Making a Hobby Kit Syncrometer Build The Electrosonic Human in the 200 in One Electronic Project Lab. It takes about 10 minutes. Later, when you use the probe to press against your knuckle you may find getting the right sound is painful. In this case try substituting the .005 microfarad capacitor for the .01 microfarad capacitor in the circuit. Attach the Probe. The Archer Precision Mini-Hook Test Lead Set has a banana plug for the probe on one end and a mini-hook on the other end for easy attachment to the circuit. Tape a long, new pencil to the probe to make it easier to hold. Connect the Probe to middle post of the primary side of the transformer (it also connects to the negative battery post). You will not be using the two connections the instructions tell you to hold. Attach the Handhold. Clip the Handhold to one end of an alligator clip test jumper, and clip the other end to the base (B) of the transistor used in the circuit. Attach an alligator clip to the post of the transformer that connects to the two capacitors. This will go to the test plates. Final test. Turn the control knob on and keep turning the potentiometer to nearly the maximum. (This reduces the resistance. The schematic has a 150 ohm fixed resistor in place of the potentiometer.) Make sure you have good batteries installed. Test the circuit by briefly touching the Probe to the Handhold. The speaker should produce a sound like popping corn. If it does not, check that your alligator clips are not bending the spring terminals so much that other wires attached there are loose. Finally, turn switches OFF. Making Test Plates This is the box you attach to the basic Syncrometer circuit. It has test plates to put your test substances and tissue samples on. The wiring in it is arranged so that you can test for a toxin in a product, as well as search in yourself. This means you can search for Salmonella in the milk or cheese you just ate, not just for Salmonella in your stomach. Only if the resonant frequency of an item on one plate is equal to the resonant frequency of an item on the other plate will the entire circuit oscillate or resonate! This implies the two plates have something in common. By putting a known pure sample on one plate you can reliably conclude the other sample contains it if the circuit resonates. You may build a test plate box into a cardboard box (such as a facial tissue box) or a plastic box. Here are the instructions for the cardboard box model. Test Plates Parts List *Stiff paper. *Aluminum foil. *A facial tissue box is easiest. A plastic project box, about 7” x 4” x 1½,” makes a more durable product, but requires a drill, and you should discard any metal lid it comes with. *3 bolts (tapered heads) about 1 inch long, 1/8 inch diameter and 6 washers and nuts to fit. *Toggle switch with OFF-ON positions. *Alligator clip test leads. Test Plates Assembly Cut two 3-1/2 inch squares out of stiff paper such as a milk carton. Cover them with 4½ inch squares of aluminum foil, smoothed evenly and tucked snugly under the edges. You have just made yourself a set of open capacitors. Turn the box upside down and draw squares where you will mount them at the ends of the box. Don't actually mount them, to save wear and tear on them, until the rest of the box is complete. Mount the ON OFF switch on the front of the box, underneath the right hand plate. Line it up so ON is downward and OFF is up. (An electronics shop can determine this for you at the time of purchase.) Label the box with ON and OFF signs. Two bolts will be reserved for the plates. The third bolt is used as a terminal where the current from the oscillator circuit will arrive. Make a hole on the side of the box, near the left hand plate and mount the bolt so it sticks half way inside and halfway outside the box. It does not matter whether the head is inside or outside. Tighten it there with a nut on each side of the box. Label it TERMINAL. It merely means connecting place. Mark the center of each square that you drew and each capacitor you built. Pierce first with a pin; follow with a pencil until a round hole is made at the center. Mount each plate with a bolt, fastening it below with a nut. Washers are optional. The left side connection (terminal) gets attached to the left plate (bolt) with an alligator clip. Use another clip to attach the same left plate (bolt) to the ON OFF switch (there are two connections, use either one). Finally attach the ON OFF switch connection you didn't use to the right plate (bolt). Make sure the connections at the switch are not touching each other; you might tape them to guard against this. All these connections should be checked carefully to make sure they are not touching others accidentally. But if you leave the box open so you can see any problems and use clear tape around connections to prevent accidental touching to the wrong connection, it should work OK. Finally, trace your current. It comes in from the Syncrometer at the main terminal on the left. It is brought to the left plate. When the switch is ON it is simultaneously brought to the right plate. Notice that the plates are not connected to anything else. They are simply capacitors, letting current in and out momentarily and at a rate that is set by the frequency of the oscillator circuit, about 1,000 hertz. This frequency goes up as the resistance (of the circuit or your body) goes down. The probe and handhold allow you to include yourself in the Syncrometer circuit. You grasp these when testing. This makes you part of the circuit. The speaker lets you “listen” to the current. As resistance drops, current goes higher and frequency goes up. As frequencies go higher in the circuit, pitch goes higher. You will be comparing the sound of a standard “control” current with a test current. Using The Syncrometer Fill a saucer with cold filtered tap water. Fold a paper towel four times and place it in this dish. It should be entirely wet. Cut paper strips about 1 inch wide from a piece of white, unfragranced, paper towel. Dampen a paper strip on the towel and wind it around the copper pipe handhold to completely cover it. The wetness improves conductivity and the paper towel keeps the metal off your skin. *Start with the test plate switch at OFF. *Turn the control knob (potentiometer) on, and to near maximum. *Touch each plate with the probe, while holding the copper pipe with one hand. Only the left plate should give you a sound from the speaker. Turn the test plate switch ON. Now both plates should give you a sound when the probe touches them. *Turn the test plate switch OFF again. *Pick up the handhold, squeeze it free of excess water. *Pick up the probe in the same hand, holding it like a pen, between thumb and forefinger. Dampen your other hand by making a fist and dunking your knuckles into the wet paper towel in the saucer. You will be using the area on top of the first knuckle of the middle finger or forefinger to learn the technique. Become proficient with both. Immediately after dunking your knuckles dry them on a paper towel folded in quarters and placed beside the saucer. The degree of dampness of your skin affects the resistance in the circuit and is a very important variable that you must learn to keep constant. Make your probe as soon as your knuckles have been dried (within two seconds) since they begin to air dry further immediately. With the handhold and probe both in one hand press the probe against the knuckle of the other hand, keeping the knuckles bent. Press lightly at first, then harder, taking one half second. Repeat a half second later, with the second half of the probe at the same location. There is an additive effect and you get two chances to listen to the current. All of this takes less than two seconds. Don't linger because your body will change and your next probe will be affected. Subsequent probes are made in exactly the same way. As you develop skill, your probes will become identical. Plan to practice for one or two hours each day. It takes most people at least twelve hours of practice in order to be so consistent with their probes that they can hear the slight difference when the circuit is resonant. For reference you may wish to use a piano. The starting sound when you touch down on the skin should be F, an octave and a half above middle C. The sound rises to a C as you press to the knuckle bone, then slips back to B, then back up to C-sharp as you complete the second half of your first probe. If you have a multitester you can connect it in series with the handhold or probe: the current should rise to about 50 microamps. If you have a frequency counter the frequency should reach 1000 Hz. You should arrive at C-sharp just before the probe becomes painful. Two things change the sound of the probes even when your technique doesn't change. #The patch of skin chosen for probing will change its properties. The more it is used, the redder it gets and the higher the sound goes when you probe. Move to a nearby location, such as the edge of the patch, when the sound is too high to begin with, rather than adjusting the potentiometer. #Your body has cycles which make the sound go noticeably higher and lower. If you are getting strangely higher sounds for identical probes, stop and only probe every five minutes until you think the sound has gone down to standard. This could take five to twenty minutes. Learn this higher sound so you can avoid testing during this period. You may also find times when it is impossible to reach the necessary sound without pressing so hard it causes pain. You may adjust the potentiometer if that helps. All tests are momentary. This means less than one second. It is tempting to hold the probe to your skin and just listen to the sound go up and down, but if you prolong the test you must let your body rest ten minutes, each time, before resuming probe practice! For our purposes, it is not necessary to locate acupuncture points. Resonance The information you are seeking is whether or not there is resonance, or feedback oscillation, in the circuit. If there is the test is YES (positive). You hear resonance by comparing the second probe to the first. You can never hear resonance on the first probe, for reasons that are technical and beyond the scope of this book. You are not merely comparing pitch in the two probes. During resonance a higher pitch is reached faster; it seems to want to go infinitely high. Remember that more electricity flows, and the pitch gets higher, as your skin reddens or your body changes cycle. These effects are not resonance. Resonance is a small extra hum at the high end of the probe. As soon as you hear it, stop probing. Your body needs a short recovery time (10 to 20 seconds) after every resonant probe. The longer the resonant probe, the longer the recovery time to reach the standard level again. Using musical notes, here is a NO (negative result): F-C-B-C# (first probe) F-C-B-C# (compare, it is the same sound). Here is a YES (positive) result: F-C-B-C# (first probe) F-D (stop quickly because you heard resonance). In between the first and second probe a test substance will be switched in as described in lessons below. It is not possible to produce a resonant sound by pressing harder on the skin, although you can make the pitch go higher. To avoid confusion it is important to practice making probes of the same pressure. (Practice getting the F-C-B-C# tune.) Making Pure Water for Testing Purposes Since the water you purchase is likely to have solvents in it and since your tap water may be polluted with heavy metals and since your (or a store's) filtration system may be clogged, it is important to make your own pure water. Purchase a “filter pitcher” made of hard, opaque plastic, not the clear or flexible variety (see Sources). Fill the pitcher with cold tap water, only, not reverse osmosis, distilled, or any other water, since solvents do not filter out as easily as heavy metals. The filter should be made of carbon only. To make test substances, use fresh water in the pitcher and pour. If your water has lead, copper or cadmium from corroded plumbing, the filter will clog in five days of normal use. So use this pitcher sparingly, just for making test substances and for operating the Syncrometer. Lesson One Purpose: To identify the sound of resonance in the circuit. Materials: Potentized (homeopathic) solutions. Prepare these as follows: find three medium-sized vitamin bottles, glass or plastic, with non-metal lids. Remove any shreds of paper sticking to the rim. Rinse well with cold tap water. Then rinse again with filtered water. Pour filtered water into the first bottle to a depth of about ½ inch. Add about 50 little grains of table salt using the tip of a plastic knife. This is a “pinch.” Replace the lid. Make sure the outside is clean. If not, rinse and dry. Now shake hard, holding it snugly in your hand. Count your shakes; shake 120 to 150 times. Use elbow motion so each shake covers about an eight inch distance. Shaken samples are different from unshaken ones, that's why this is so important. When done label the bottle on its side and lid: SALT #1. Wash your hands (without soap). Next, pour about the same amount of filtered water into the second and third bottles. Open SALT #1 and pour a small amount, like 1/4 to 1/2 of a teaspoon (do not use a spoon) into the second and third bottles. Close all bottles. Now shake the second bottle the same as the first. Clean it and label it SALT #2. Do the same for the third bottle. Label it SALT #2 also and set aside for Lesson Four. These two solutions have unique properties. SALT #1 always resonates. Use #1 to train your ear. SALT #2 shouldn't resonate. Use #2 to hear when you (your body's internal resistance) have returned to the standard level. #Turn the Syncrometer ON. #Place the SALT #2 bottle on the right test plate. #Start with the plate switch OFF. #Make your first probe (F-C-B-C#). #Flip the plate switch ON, taking only one half second. Brace your hand when switching so it is a fast, smooth, operation. #Make the second probe (F-C-B-C#). Total probe time is 2½ seconds. Count it out, “a thousand and one (done with first probe) a thou. (done with switching) a thousand and one (done with second probe).” #The result should be a NO (negative). If the second probe sounds even a little higher you are not at the standard level. Wait a few more seconds and go back to step 3. #If the first result was NO, remove SALT #2 and put SALT#1 on. Put the test plate switch back to OFF and repeat the test. This time the circuit was resonating. Learn to hear the difference between the last two probes so that a resonant probe can be terminated early (reducing rest time). #The skin must now be rested. When SALT #1 is placed in the circuit there is always resonance whether you hear it or not. Therefore, always take the time to rest the skin. #How can you be sure that the skin is rested enough? Any time you want to know whether you have returned to the standard level, you may simply test yourself to SALT #2 (just do steps 3 through 6). While you are learning, let your piano also help you to learn the standard level (starts exactly at F). If you do not rest and you resonate the circuit before returning to the standard level, the results will become aberrant and useless. The briefer you keep the resonant probe, the faster you return to the standard level. Don't exceed one half second when probing SALT #1. Hopefully you will soon hear resonance within that time. This lesson teaches you to first listen to the empty plate, then to SALT #2, to check for standard state. Then to compare the empty plate to SALT #1 to check for resonance. In later lessons we assume you checked for your standard level or are quite sure of it. Practice hearing resonance in your circuit every day. White Blood Cells Checking for resonance between your white blood cells and a toxin is the single most important test you can make. Your white blood cells are your immune system's first line of defense. In addition to making antibodies, interferon, interleukins, and other attack chemicals, they also “eat” foreign substances in your body and eliminate them. By simply checking your white blood cells for toxins or intruders you save having to check every other tissue in your body. Because no matter where the foreign substance is, chances are some white blood cells are working to remove it. It took me two years to find this ideal indicator, but it is not perfect. Tapeworms are a notable exception. They can be encysted in a particular tissue which will test positive, while the white blood cells continue to test negative. Also, when bacteria and viruses are in their latent form, they do not show up in the white blood cells. Fortunately, in their active form they show up quite nicely. Freon is an example of a toxin that is seldom found in the white blood cells; but typically, the white blood cells are excellent indicators of toxins. Making a White Blood Cell Specimen Obtain an empty vitamin bottle with a flat plastic lid and a roll of clear tape. The white blood cells are not going into the bottle, they are going on the bottle. The bottle simply makes them easy to handle. Rinse and dry the bottle. Make a second specimen on a clean glass slide if available. Squeeze an oil gland on your face or body to obtain a ribbon of whitish matter (not mixed with blood). Pick this up with the back of your thumb nail. Spread it in a single, small streak across the lid of the bottle or the center of the glass slide. Stick a strip of clear tape over the streak on the bottle cap so that the ends hang over the edge and you can easily see where the specimen was put (see photo). Wipe the lid beside the tape to make sure all white blood cells are covered. For the slide, apply a drop of balsam and a cover slip (see Sources). Both types of preparation will give you identical results. The bottle type of white blood cell specimen is used by standing it on its lid (upside down) so that the specimen is next to the plate. The lid is used because it is flat, whereas the bottom of most bottles is not. Lesson Two Purpose: To add a white blood cell specimen to the circuit and compare sound. Method: #Turn the Syncrometer ON. #Start with test plate switch OFF. #Place the white blood cell specimen on the left plate. Place some junk food in a plastic baggy on the right plate. #Eat some of the junk food. #After ½ minute listen to the current. Flip the plate switch ON and listen again. #If the circuit is now resonating, the junk food is already in your white blood cells. It is toxic. Take vitamin C and a B-50 complex to clear it rapidly; it may have had propyl alcohol or benzene in it. Test every 5 minutes afterward to see how long it takes to clear out. Lesson Three Purpose: To determine the purity of the filtered water you are making. Method: Pour a few tsp. of filtered water into a bottle or plastic bag. Place your white blood cell specimen on one plate and the water sample on the other. Listen to your circuit. Taste your filtered water. After ½ minute, listen to your circuit again, just as in Lesson Two. If it appears in your white blood cells at any time you can conclude the water is not pure. You must have pure water available to you before continuing.